Rugissement !
by Agathe Hiddleston
Summary: Nos Avengers sont désormais encerclés d'Asgardien, entre une naine au tempérament de feu, un lutin froid comme la glace et un farfadet survolté, nos chers Midgardiens ont intérêt à assurer, surtout quand l'amour et la vengeance viennent s'en mêler.
1. Iris Ragnhild

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu petit lecteur, ou peut-être, petite lectrice ?**

 **Je suis heureuse de te présenter ma première fiction sur Avengers, en espérant que ça te plaise.**

 **résumé : Nos Avengers sont désormais encerclés d'Asgardien, entre une naine au tempérament de feu, un lutin froid comme la glace et un farfadet survolté, nos chers Midgardiens ont intérêt à assurer, surtout quand l'amour et la vengeance vient s'en mêler.**

 **Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sinon j'aurais monté un bar (surement de streap-tease) avec eux. Seulement mes Oc m'appartiennent.**

* * *

Mes jambes me font tellement mal, pourtant je continue de courir. je n'entend plus mes coéquipiers courir derrière moi depuis un petit moment déjà. Je me dis qu'il faut que je cours plus vite, plus vite, toujours plus vite.

Je n'en peux plus. Ma poitrine me fait mal. Ma gorge me brûle.

Je me faufile dans la foule, j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui il y avait le marché. Merde. Je bouscule plus ou moins les gens autour de moi, mais personne ne m'arrête, ils m'ont tous reconnus et tant mieux pour eux. En même temps je suis certainement la personne la plus visible en ce moment même, parce que je m'arrache les cordes vocales. Pourquoi ? C'est toujours plus classe d'hurler durant une course poursuite !

Je suis en train de me dire... Je ne me suis pas vraiment présenter n'est-ce-pas ? Il faut dire, avec toute cette agitation, mes gentils lecteurs ne doivent pas comprendre !

Donc je me présente, je suis Iris Ragnhild, je suis la gardienne des deux princes Thor et Loki. Je suis aussi la troisième générale du royaume. Vous devez surement me connaître sous les surnoms suivants : "Ragnarok" ; "La dévoreuse de feu" , "Le dragon dévoreur" ou bien encore "La bête d'Asgard".

Non toujours pas ? Vous ne me reconnaissez toujours pas ? Ah mince.. Moi qui pensais avoir une réputation du feu de dieu ! Je suis déçue.

Pourtant tout le monde me connaît... Avec tous les dégâts que je fais on ne peut pas vraiment me rater ! Enfin ! Admettons que vous ne connaissez pas, que devrais-je vous dire sur moi ?

Comme je l'ai dis je suis Iris Ragnhild, la baby-sitter des deux princes d'Asgard. Enfin, je suis plus leur sœur, leur amie d'enfance qu'autre chose. On peut dire aussi que c'est Loki qui nous gardait Thor et moi. Je connais les deux jeunes princes depuis mes 7 ans, quand Odin, alias le vieil homme, m'a recueillie.

On va arrêter la les présentations, je pense que vous en savez suffisamment sur moi. Comment ? A quoi je ressemble ? Et bien, je vais vous décrire ma divine silhouette !

...

Bon ok, je ne suis pas divine. Mais je suis quand même pas mal !

Imaginez, une jeune fille, bon de petite taille mais bon tout ce qui est petit est mignon ! Donc, une jeune fille assez petite, avec une taille de guêpe, des formes à croquer.

De beaux cheveux gris foncés penchant sur le noir, joliment hérissée.

De magnifiques yeux vairons, le gauche violet mais malheureusement il est couvert d'un cache œil, et le droit d'un bleu intense.

Continuez d'imaginer, des lèvres pulpeuses qu'on a très envie d'embrasser, un petit nez tout mignon, le tout sur une peau parfaitement lisse et claire !

Avouez que ça donne envie ? Comment a j'en ai fais trop ? Oi, vous êtes que les lecteurs et lectrice alors chutez vous merci !

Quoi qu'il en soit j'en ai marre. Je vais péter un câble. Je vais exploser. Je sens une veine palpiter sur mon front, je suis réellement en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces putain de bandits s'attaquent à une duchesse alors que mon équipe et moi étions juste à côté ? Ils n'auraient pas pu attendre notre départ ? Non bien sur que non ! Plus c'est voyant, mieux c'est ! Tch.

rien que d'y penser ça me fait accélérer. Je vais les écraser. Les détruire. Les anéantir. Les démolir. Les massacrer. Les dévorer. Les réduire en cendres.

Bordel !

Pff... Ces bandits sont vraiment débiles. Qui pendant une course poursuite contre moi - et mon équipe -, se dirigerait vers une place pratiquement vide. Affronter des imbéciles pareils me met encore plus en rogne.

Je les ai presque rattrapés, un sourire dément vient orner mon visage. Je me rapproche de plus en plus d'eux. Ils ne sont plus que 5, les autres sont hors d'état de nuire... Je me demande à cause de qui hein !

Je suis désormais assez proche de l'un d'eux. Je tends tend le bras et lui attrape le col et je tire dans ma direction, ça me donne assez d'élan pour attraper le second de la même manière. Ils se retrouvent tout les deux à terre, sonnés par le choc. Le troisième s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, il a assez de courage pour me faire face. Intéressant.

Alors que mon adversaire s'est arrêté, je continu de courir, incapable de me stopper. Il a l'air terrifié, le pauvre il me fait de la peine. Trouvez-vous ça lâche de frapper quelqu'un tétanisé ? En tant normal j'aurai répondu oui directement, étant donné que j'aime avoir de vrais adversaires mais là non...

J'envoie donc mon poing, nu je précise, dans son visage qui ma fois n'est pas si mal. Le pauvre gars s'envole loin, très loin. Je dois avouer avoir pas mal de force physique, voir beaucoup... Je me demande si je pourrai rivaliser avec ce Captain América dont m'ont parlé Thor et Jane.

Bon, c'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça !

Je vois les deux autres échanger un regard, et chacun court de son côté. Le premier continue sa route vers la place, contrairement à l'autre qui se dirige vers une petite ruelle à l'écart. Ils veulent la jouer comme ça hein ? Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir !

Je grogne en sentant l'odeur d'urine qui emplit mes narines.

C'est complètement désert, mis à part un petit chat noir sur lequel je manque de marcher.

Je saute par dessus des poubelles, manquant de tomber.

Alors que je fonce tête baissée, l'homme bifurque et passe dans une autre ruelle, évidemment je cours trop vite pour me stopper. Pas grave.

Je continue de courir, toujours plus vite. Je connais par cœur les rues de la ville, elle n'a aucun secret pour moi ! J'ai tant de fois joué à cache-cache avec Thor et Loki quand j'étais petite.

Je continue ma course jusqu'à un croisement, je fonce à ma droite et voit en face à moi, à une bonne dizaine de mètres le même homme que tout à l'heure.

J'affiche un sourire féroce. Je vois son visage se décomposer ce qui accentue encore plus mon sourire. Je cours vers l'homme. Ce même homme qui me tourne à présent le dos pour s'enfuir. Trop tard pour lui, je lui attrape le bras et le retourne vers moi.

Le pauvre se prend mon poing en pleine figure, je sens même son nez craquer. Oups. Fallait pas me chercher en même temps...

Son corps va se fracasser contre un mur, ou il y a désormais une énorme fissure. Je hausse les épaules en me disant que les habitants ont l'habitude avec moi.

Je soupire bruyamment, me rappelant qu'il reste encore un connard à éliminer.

Comment je vais faire pour le retrouver moi ... ? Au pire je n'aurai qu'à dire que je l'ai éliminer... Oui c'est ce que je vais faire ! Au moment ou je pense à abandonner la mission j'entend une explosion vers la place.

 **\- Oh non ...**

Je suis sur à cent pour cent que c'est Loki qui vient d'essayer son nouveau sort de destruction sur le bandit. Je recommence à courir en riant. j'aime tellement Loki.

Le temps que j'arrive à la place il y a déjà eu deux autres explosions.

Je vois Loki debout face au bandit qui est à ses pieds. Autour d'eux il y a trois petits cratères digne du prince. Tous les passants sont tournés vers eux, sachant très bien q'ils ne doivent pas intervenir. je vois quelques étalages fermer. Personne ne m'a remarqué et ça me fais chier.

J'aperçois une fontaine derrière les deux hommes, je souris. Loki va m'en vouloir...

Je fais discrètement le tour de la place pour me diriger vers la fontaine en question.

Je me retiens de rire. Loki s'est encore une fois lancé dans un monologue complètement débile.

Mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter enfin ma spécialité : les flammes !

Je prend une pose qui je dois avouer est extrêmement classe, et enflamme mon poing. J'hurle de toute mes forces et frappe la fontaine qui explose. Toute l'eau se déverse et j'éclate de rire quand je vois Loki glisser et tomber au sol pendant que le bandit se fait emporté jusqu'à une étale, le pauvre est surement inconscient.

Je vois Loki se relever, le visage crispé. Il ne prend même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers moi qu'il hurle :

 **\- IRIS !**

 **\- Oui ? Je lui répond avec un grand sourire.**

 **\- Explique-moi pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!**

 **\- Fais quoi ?**

Loki soupire bruyamment pour se calmer. Je ricane. C'était tellement classe, j'ai été badass il faut l'avouer ! Non sans blague je suis épique. Et très modeste.

j'entend derrière moi des cris, je me retourne et vois mes camarades se diriger vers nous.

 **\- Iris, Loki ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Sif, voyons tu parles à Iris la magnifique ! Bien sur que je vais bien ! Par contre Loki...**

Je montre le prince du doigt, il est trempé et grogne encore des insultes. Je vois Fandral éclater de rire, suivit des autres.

Ruth Alwine, ma meilleure amie, s'avance vers moi, un air sérieux et me demande ou sont les 4 autres bandits. Je souris et lui répond qu'ils hors d'état de nuire.

Tous mes compagnons me regardent avec des yeux ronds et soupirent.

 **\- Bah quoi ? .. Je demande sans comprendre.**

 **\- Iris... Comment veux-tu emprisonner des hors-la-loi si ces mêmes bandits ne sont pas capturés ?**

 **\- Ah... J'y avais pas tellement pensé sur le moment Sif, mais on peut toujours les retrouver !**

 **\- Alors ou sont-ils ?**

C'est ma petite sœur qui me demande ça. Ciel Ragnhild. Enfin, ma petite sœur adoptive pour être plus précise.

 **\- Et bien... Bonne question hein ? je répond en riant.**

Loki se tape la main contre le front accompagné de Ruth. Ciel rit avec Fandral et Sif sourit.

* * *

On a passé pratiquement toute la journée à chercher ses maudits bandits. Je suis complètement épuisée mais je dois avouer que cette journée était plutôt amusant. Surtout le coup de la fontaine. D'ailleurs Loki m'a passé un sacré savon. Et le vieil homme aussi... Ah ce vieux Odin, il ne s'habituera jamais aux dégats que je cause.

Enfin j'ai bien ris aujourd'hui !

En ce moment même, je suis dans ma chambre, au palais et je me prépare pour aller fêter cette mission. Il faut savoir que je fête tout et n'importe quoi. C'est donc vêtu d'un simple pantalon en tissue noir et d'une chemise blanche, faite par une villageoise, que je me dirige vers la sortie de ma chambre.

Je croise quelques serviteurs qui me saluent le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que je leur rend évidemment.

Si vous me connaissiez je n'aurai pas eu besoin de préciser ou je vais mais bon, vous ne me connaissez pas donc soit je vais vous révéler ou moi Iris Raghnild me dirige avec entrain ! Un Bar. Mais pas n'importe quel bar ! LE bar. Le meilleur bar de tout Asgard, que je fréquente depuis que j'ai l'âge de pouvoir le fréquenter. J'y ai emmené tous mes copagnons d'armes, et évidemment les deux princes !

Bon j'avoue, j'ai surtout forcé Loki. Mais grâce à moi il a eu sa première cuite ! Applaudissez moi bien fort je vous pris !

* * *

 **\- Iris t'es encore en retard ! On a faillit attendre nous !**

 **\- Désolé les gars je suis passée voler deux des meilleures bouteilles du palais en douce rien que pour vous mes amis !**

Tous mes camarades me sifflent et m'applaudissent dans la salle. La fierté monte. Mais elle redescend bien vite quand je croise le regard désapprobateur de la belle Sif.

 **\- Oh Sif, que tu es belle ce soir ! Je m'exclame en faisant des gestes théâtrales.**

Elle éclate de rire et me dit de venir m'asseoir à côté d'elle, avec la bouteille bien sur, si je ne veux pas me faire dénoncer. On rit tous, on s'amuse, on danse. Sauf Loki. En temps normal je le force à venir mais cette fois-ci c'est Ruth, qui l'a forcé.

Il n'a pas l'air bien. Il est pâle... Enfin plus que d'habitude quoi.

Je me lève sous le regard interrogatif de Ciel et Sif mais je leur fais signe de ne pas s'en faire. Je me dirige vers le jeune prince et lui agrippe le bras pour le lever de sa chaise et l'emmener dehors, sur la terrasse du bar. Personne n'a remarqué notre départ mis à part les deux demoiselles qui m'ont grillés et que j'ai dû rassurer.

 **\- Qu'est-ce-que t'as ? T'es pas bien ? Je demande calmement.**

 **\- Toi, qu'est-ce-que tu as à te soucier de moi ?**

Loki ne changera jamais. Il sera toujours sur la défensive, même avec moi, sa presque famille.

 **\- Je me soucie toujours de toi idiot.**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Quoi "hum" ?! Me fais pas tourner en bourrique et dis moi ce que tu as ou je te frappes !**

 **\- Me menacer n'est pas nécessaire Iris.**

Ah ! J'ai quand même réussi à le faire sourire. Un peu. Un tout petit sourire mais je l'ai vue ! Après ce minuscule sourire, mon jeune prince (j'estime que Thor et Loki m'appartiennent étant donné que je suis leur gardienne !) se tait et un long silence s'installe. Ce silence est d'ailleurs brisé par les éclats de rires venant du bar.

 **\- Thor revient demain de Midgard. Loki parle soudainement ce qui me surprend.**

 **\- Et ? T'es pas content de revoir ton frère adoré ?**

 **\- Il n'est pas mon frère.**

 **\- Je t'en colle une maintenant ou j'attend un peu ?**

 **Loki soupire et tourne la tête à l'opposé.**

 **\- Il ramène les Avengers et d'autres personnes...**

Oh. Putain. Je viens de comprendre. Je suis censé réagir comment moi ? Loki a quand même essayé de tous les tuer ses petits gars... Bah, il était en pleine crise en même temps ! De toute façon, ils savent très bien que Loki n'est plus en prison.. Thor leur a forcément dit. N'est-ce-pas ?

 **\- Oh le petit chouchou a peur de se faire frapper ? Comme c'est mignon !**

 **-Iris...**

 **\- Oh ça va ! Si on peut plus se foutre de toi ! je bougonne. Bah t'inquiète je te protégerai, tu le sais non ?**

Je lui fais un sourire éclatant et lui attrape la main pour le ramener avec moi vers la fête. Cette fois-ci je m'assois à côté de Loki et de Fandral, et je vais pas vous mentir, je bois comme un trou !

Ah la la, ça fait du bien de boire en compagnie de sa famille quand même !

* * *

 _ **Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai beau me relire dix fois, il y en a toujours. :(**_

 _ **Une petite review me ferait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Xoxo**_

 _ **Nekketsu**_


	2. Mission Accueil des Avengers

**Bonjour, bonsoir! J'espère que tu vas bien!**

 **Je suis très heureuse de présenter le deuxième chapitre de fiction.**

 **Bon, les Avengers ne sont toujours plus en ligne sur l'apprenti un peu plus sur mes et la façon dont Iris pense ... Enfin et elle pense. :) Franchement ça me plait énormément d'écrire ça voiture Iris me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux aha! J'ai trouvé ce chapitre amusant à écrire plus je pense que le troisième sera hilarant avec l'arrivée des Avengers!**

 **Concernant mon absence ... J'avais égaré mon mot de passe ... Oui vous pouvez rire. Mais pas trop fort quand même. / O**

 **Avertissement: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon j'aurais ouvert un maid cafe ...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Mission "Accueil des Avengers"**

* * *

Bon sang... J'ai une de ses gueules de bois. Les gars je vous dis pas, j'ai l'impression de me faire piétiner par Loki sous sa forme de Jotun. Donc c'est pour vous dire combien ça fait mal !

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés, pour ensuite me frotter les yeux. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je sais même pas ou je suis. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, il y a un poids dessus qui me bloque la circulation du sang. J'ouvre grand les yeux et me redresse un peu pour regarder la chose qui m'écrase les jambes. Ou plutôt les deux personnes qui veulent m'assassiner pendant mon sommeil en s'attaquant à mes précieuses jambes.

Ruth et Ciel dans une position dont même un contorsionniste aurait grimacé.

Je profite de leur sommeil pour les regarder. Je les aime tellement... Je pourrai tout faire pour ces deux filles. Un doux sourire prend place sur mon visage quand je regarde ma sœur et ma meilleure amie.

Quel beau moment d'émotion, hein ?

Franchement je vais pas vous mentir, si Ciel n'était pas ma sœur et si Ruth n'était pas ma meilleure amie, je pense que je leur aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps. Elles sont à croquer.

Quoi ? Oh faite pas vos vierges effarouchées ! Comment je connais cette expression ? On va faire simple : j'ai rencontré Peter Quill. Bah ouai, on dit pas ce genre de truc à Asgard.

Bref, Ruth et Ciel sont toutes les deux de très jolies filles.

Ciel Rahgnild, ma jolie petite sœur adoptive, elle fait des ravages dans le palais et pas que dedans ! Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, tellement doux qu'on pourrait passait des heures la main dedans, sans s'en lasser.  
Ses yeux sont bleus ciels, coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas ! C'est moi qui lui ai donné son prénom. Je n'ai pas choisis par hasard. Ses yeux m'ont captivés dès l'instant ou je les ai croisés. Ciel est de petite taille, déjà que je suis petite moi, alors elle ! C'est tellement drôle ! C'est très mignon aussi. Ce qui est mignon aussi, c'est ses petites formes. Attendez, comment disait Peter Quill déjà ? Ah oui, Ruth est une _loli_!  
Ma petite naine à aussi un teint de poupée, je vous jure elle a un teint magnifique et une très jolie peau.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux d'or en souriant.

Ruth Alwine, ma meilleure amie, l'amie que tout le monde voudrait. Elle aussi vole beaucoup de cœurs à Asgard. Ruth a de magnifiques cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos. Elle a des yeux verts divins ! Je peux vous jurer sur mon honneur de général, qu'elle a des yeux à en tomber par terre !  
Comme moi et comme Ciel, Ruth est une fille petite. Elle est petite mais elle n'est pas une _loli_ comme Ciel. Au contraire elle a pas mal de formes, qui lui vont à ravir.  
Ruth a aussi une peau légèrement mat'.

En bref, mes deux naines sont sublimes. On en mangerait. Je souris doucement en voyant Ruth et Ciel gigoter sur mes jambes. D'ailleurs, je commence à sentir de léger picotement dans celle de droite. Je bouge un peu mes jambes pour essayer de faire bouger les deux lutins, avant que mes jambes ne rendent l'âme.

La douceur n'est pas une de mes qualités, que ce soit clair.

 **\- OI LES DEUX FARFADETS, ON SE BOUGE !**

Ouh... Un lendemain de soirée avec un réveil pareil, je crois qu'elles ne seront pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Je les vois grimacer et se couvrir les oreille. Je souris.  
Ruth se redresse, un air grognon et marmonne.

 **\- Bordel, 'Ris je te hais.**

 **\- Oh ! Ruth ! Tu me blesses tellement ! Je pose une main sur ma poitrine, faussement outrée.**

 **\- Hummm...**

Ruth et moi tournons la tête vers Ciel qui semble émerger tout doucement. Soudain je me rappelle, je les pousse toutes les deux et sors en furie du lit. Je me rends compte d'ailleurs que nous sommes dans ma chambre.

 **\- Allez on se bouge ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jours mes amies ! Je m'exclame toute excitée.**

 **\- Je suis ta sœur...**

 **\- Pourquoi donc ? Ma petite brune me sourit sans comprendre.**

 **\- Thor revient aujourd'hui !**

 **\- Et ? Elles demandent d'une même voix, c'est chou.**

 **\- Il revient avec les Avengers et d'autres Midgardiens ! Je dois leur préparer un accueil digne de ma grandeur ! Je m'exclame en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain.**

 **\- Je le sens très mal...**

 **\- Moi aussi ...**

 **\- Je vous entends !**

Les deux squatteuses rient et sortent toutes les deux de ma chambre pendant que moi je me prépare.

* * *

Je suis enfin prête. J'ai tellement hâte de revoir ma blonde préférée ! Quand je dis "ma blonde" je parle de Thor... On ne sait jamais, ça peut prêter à confusion par rapport à Ciel !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ça doit faire 2 ou 3 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Pour vous, ça ne doit pas être très long mais moi j'ai toujours été collé à Thor et à Loki alors quand un des deux part, je suis toujours triste. Vous allez me dire que je pourrai très bien accompagner Thor sur Midgard mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Loki, il n'y a que Thor et le vieil homme qui sont autorisés à y aller.

Je suis vêtue d'un haut noir, moulant à la perfection mes formes exquises, sans manche. J'ai deux grosses bandes en cuirs qui se croisent à ma poitrine.  
Je porte un pantalon en tissue noir et sur chaque jambe, il y a deux bandes en cuirs qui se croisent et se décroisent jusqu'à la fin du mollet.  
j'ai une ceinture en fer et des bottes en cuirs noires.  
J'ai toujours mon cache œil, sur mon œil droit.  
Mes bras sont bandés ainsi que mes mains.  
Pour finir j'ai enfilé une cape rouge, pour qu'on me repère bien. (Trouvez-la référence !)

Je peux enfin sortir et préparer le retour de Thor ! Je souris et me dirige vers la salle du trône. J'ouvre les grandes portes d'un seul coup de pied et pénètre dans la pièce, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

 **\- Bonjour vieil homme !**

 **\- Iris, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dises d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu me dois respect et obéissance !**

 **\- Oui oui je sais ! Dites-moi plutôt quand Thor arrive ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je m'offusque dès qu'il me pose la question. Et bah ! On voit la confiance ! Je suis censée faire un peu partie de sa famille quand même. Merci Odin !

 **\- Voyons ! Je veux simplement savoir dans combien de temps je pourrai le revoir ! Qu'y a t-il de mal à attendre avec impatience le retour de mon ami d'enfance ? De mon presque frère ? Du prince que je protège ? Du...**

 **\- Assez ! Thor arrive dans quelques heures Iris.**

 **\- Merci ! Allez à plus vieil homme !**

C'est sur ces paroles que je m'éclipse de la salle du trône, complètement ravie d'avoir eu une réponse à ma question, chose qui est rare avec Odin. Il faut dire que que c'est pas facile de lui poser des questions, puisqu'il répond toujours en énigme !

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà un plan pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Thor et ses amis. Bien entendu je vais m'attirer quelques ennuis mais ça ! C'est plus tellement un problème ! Enfin la... C'est du haut level ! J'en ris déjà. J'ai hâte de voir la tête du jeune prince ! Celles des conseillers et du vieil homme aussi ! Ah non en fait pas eux.

Bon ! Au boulot mes chers amis !

* * *

J'avais pas pensé à ça. Je pousse un long soupire. Honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas, mais alors pas du tout à ce qu'on me refuse l'accès à cette salle. C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis Iris Raghnild ! Je suis une générale ! Fais chier.

Le plan avait pourtant hyper bien commencé. J'ai éloigné tous les potentiels témoins du lieu ou le "crime" va se dérouler, je suis aller me chercher un peu de matériel pour le-dit crime et la je me retrouver assise par terre devant la salle ou bien entendu se trouve ce dont j'ai le plus besoin !

De la peinture Midgardienne. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais Thor qui conserve toujours tout comme sa mère, l'a mise dans sa petite "salle aux trésors". Enfin c'est surtout une pièce ou il entrepose tout ce qu'il ramène de Midgard quoi.

Je pousse un énième soupire et me lève sous le regard craintif des deux gardes devant les fameuses portes. Quoi, ils ont peur que j'enfonce cette putain de porte ? Bah, ça peut être une idée comme une autre, mais bon je veux que mon plan se fasse en toute discrétion pour un fois, et que tous le monde en soit témoin en même temps.

Je ne veux pas non plus demander de l'aide à Loki. Je veux me débrouiller seul. Comme une grande. En général j'ai toujours un complice pour faire mes blagues, cette fois-ci je veux le faire seule !

Je lance un regard noir aux deux gardes qui sursautent. Un grand sourire vient prendre place sur mon visage, voyez-vous mes chers lecteurs et mes chère lectrices j'ai toujours un plan de secours ! Enfin j'improvise quoi...

C'est donc en courant que je sors du bâtiment pour me diriger vers la cour Ouest, le tout en riant. Je pense que je suis en train d'effrayer plus d'un serviteur, déjà qu'ils me pensent complètement folle, alors la !

Je me trouve donc à présent dans la cour Ouest, ou ont lieux les entraînements des futurs soldats. Merde. Ok, donc aujourd'hui comme par hasard ils ont entraînement hein ? Une bonne bande d'enfoirés. Je me demande qui est le con qui leur a fait leur planning.. Ah bah c'est moi je crois. Ah oui, c'est pour les faire genre je les surveille alors qu'en vrai je dors ! Finalement c'est pas mal !

 **\- Mademoiselle Raghnild ! Vous êtes enfin la ! On avait pensé que pour une fois vous pourriez...**

 **\- Dégage j'ai pas le temps !**

Hé hé, le pauvre. Je continue de courir et dépasse ce pauvre gosse qui cherchait seulement mon aide.

J'arrive au pied d'une tour, LA tour. La tour ou est située "la" pièce ou je veux accéder. Je souffle un bon coup. Comment je vais faire pour monter moi ? Merde. Bon, j'abandonne pas ! C'est mon super plan B alors faut pas que je me rate.

Je regarde la tour, il y a cinq fenêtres en tout. Je dois trouver un moyen d'en atteindre une, en espérant que ça soit la bonne.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois une barre en fer qui a pile la bonne taille, en face d'une fenêtre. J'espère que c'est la bonne. Je ris un peu, tiens tiens tiens Odin ne se serait-il pas inspirer de ces chers Américains avec la barre et le drapeau coulissant ?

J'affiche un grand sourire et me dirige vers la barre en métal. Le drapeau n'est même pas monté. Je fonce vers lui. Je noue la corde à mon pied gauche et de ma main droite je tire de toutes mes forces sur une deuxième corde qui enclenche le mécanisme.

Je vois le drapeau monter à toute vitesse et je me sens tiré. Ah. C'était pas prévu ça. Sous le regard médusé des futurs soldats qui s'entraînent et des jeunes demoiselles en chaleurs venues observer ces derniers, je file à toute vitesse moi aussi mais la tête en bas étant donné que la corde a été accrochée à mon pied gauche. Je hurle de toutes mes forces, je sens déjà le sang me monter à la tête. Urgh.

Mon corps se balance de droite à gauche et je continue de hurler. Bon niveau discrétion faudra revoir hein. ALLEZ ! 'Faut que je reprenne mes esprits la !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je balance mes bras vers l'avant pour me donner de l'élan. Cette putain de fenêtre me nargue. Je grogne. Oh et puis merde ! Je me plie en deux et attrape le petit couteau que j'ai glissé dans ma botte droite ce matin, j'attend d'être plus proche de la fenêtre pour pouvoir trancher cette putain de corde. J'attend un peu... Encore un peu... Encore ... La !

D'un coup sec je coupe cette maudite corde et je bascule en avant, tout droit sur le balcon ou plus précisément la fenêtre du troisième étage. Autant vous dire que je passe à travers !

j'atterris à plat ventre, face contre sol et j'entend :

\- Mais que faites-vous la ?!

OOPS. héhé, je crois que je me suis trompée d'étage... Bon, je dois avouer que j'avais oublié la présence de la duchesse Alris. Je la regardais, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était complètement nue. Complètement humide, elle devait sortir de son bain. Wouaw, c'est une très belle vision que j'ai la. Je me relève et enlève les débris de fenêtre qui sont sur moi.

Aïe. Je sens du liquide chaud couler le long de ma joue. Je me suis coupée avec un bout de verre surement.. La duchesse me regarde horrifiée et la pauvre est toute rouge aha, elle essaye de se cacher comme elle le peut avec une serviette prise au hasard.

 **\- GARD... !**

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir d'hurler aux gardes de bouger leurs fesses, je mis ma main sur sa bouche. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et lui demande de ne pas crier, elle hoche la tête.

 **\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser duchesse ! Je lui fais un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle rougit.**

* * *

Finalement j'ai peut-être fais un erreur. J'ai peut-être oublié le fait que j'ai un sens de l'orientation aussi développer qu'un dragon autiste.. Pour faire simple je n'ai tout simplement pas de sens d'orientation. Comment ça j'habite ici ? Oui et alors ? Il n'y a aucun rapport ! Et puis je ne me suis jamais rendue dans cette tour. J'ai une excuse.

Bon, ça fait à peu près une heure que je cours dans tous les sens, en évitant soigneusement les gardes.

J'ouvre doucement les deux grandes portes.

WOUAW. Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! Y a plein de trucs ! Pleins de trucs inutiles surtout... Pourquoi y a une échelle ? Sérieusement, une table en verre ? Avec les chaises ? Je ne sais pas si je dois pleurer ou rire... Les deux en même temps peut-être ?

Un grand sourire vient se dessiner sur mon visage.

 **\- Allez ! On y va !**

C'est sur ses mots que je commence à chercher ce qui m'intéresse, donc de la peinture midgardienne en espérant trouver les pinceaux qui vont avec.

Je fouille un peu partout au hasard, en découvrant des objets Midgardiens complètement loufoques je dois l'avouer.

Hum... C'est... Spécial ? Je viens de tomber sur un tableau qui est assez étrange. Enfin c'est peut-être moi le problème mais bon, pour moi un portrait est censé ne pas être cubique, non ? Les visages, les formes, tout est cubique.*

Enfin bref, je continue à chercher... Oh, une vache en bois ? Non c'est quoi ça ? J'ai jamais vu une vache avec deux bosses sur le dos...

HIIII ! C'est... C'est ! Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Bordel mais quel con ce Thor ! Pourquoi avait-il besoin de ramener des ... Des ... Des putains de fausses araignées en je-sais-pas-quoi ?! On peut me le dire ça ?

Oh oh oh mais que vois-je ? Serait-ce ce que je recherche depuis ce qui me semble des décennies ?! OUI ! Mais oui c'est cela ! Oh mon bon vieux Odin, je te remercie !

Chanceuse que je suis, évidemment il y a aussi les pinceaux.

Un grand sourire vient éclairer mon visage.

 _ **Let's go.**_

* * *

*Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Thor a ramené un tableau de Picasso à Asgard. c:

* * *

 _ **Voilàààà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, comme toujours!**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à moi laisser quelques critiques, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourager!**_

 _ **XOXO**_

 _ **Nekketsu**_


End file.
